This invention relates to equipment that assist in the lifting of a fallen tree trunk off the ground for the purpose of cutting it to firewood length or for other purposes. This invention can be categorized as a jack accessory.
When a tree is cut down for the purpose of cutting firewood or logs, getting the tree trunk off the ground so it can be sawed is generally a challenge for those without heavy equipment. Jamming one end of a wooden pole under a tree trunk and then placing a short piece of log under the tree end of the pole so that leverage can be created by pushing down on the other end of the pole is the usual method used for lifting a tree trunk off the ground in order to get something under it. This is time consuming and may require two people and does not always work.
A common tool for rotating and lifting small diameter logs off the ground is called a timberjack. This tool is essentially a cant hook with a stand. You can only get a limited amount of leverage with this device and so, therefore, it is not useful for large logs.
Tripod type rigs that straddle a downed tree trunk and utilize a hoisting device have been used to lift tree trunks off the ground. These devices are unstable on uneven terrain and in order to lift a lot of weight they must be large and heavy. This causes them to become unwieldy.